Friday Night Forever
by ChillPillBerry
Summary: Julie jeopardizes her life by trying to play 'mom.'
1. Chapter 1

Julie Taylor looks down at the garbage can in shock. She pulls out the crying babies. Name: Natalie and Eli

She reads it over. That was all it said. No note. No nothing. Just two babies and two tight cloths for blankets. She grabbed them and walked home, deciding it was easier to just put them in the shed. Her dad's working office. It looked like a whole other house so she made it into a nursery with the help from some friends: Tyra and Landry. She made Landry swore to not tell Matt. She didn't know what to tell her boyfriend. They had only begun dating again and she didn't want to spoil it yet.

But all is settled. She will get adoption papers. At least before Eric finds out. Or worst comes to worse: Tami. They flip out every time she does something so, this is going to be crazy.

Natalie cries and startles her for a bit. She looks down at the fussing baby and rocked her gently while cradling the other one in her arms. Then, Eli also wanted attention. He screams. She has to figure how to keep them quiet so they won't alert Tami or Eric.

Her father is very capable of sending them away. Julie sighed. How to do this..., without getting caught?

Tami woke up to a new day and made her and Eric coffee. She quietly checked on Gracie and then, peeked outside. Right at the Shed. Who was Julie holding...? And singing to...? She made her way to the shed. "Jules...?"

Hide the babies! Hide the babies! She made sure to dodge Tami. And went to put them in a nice little room. The closet.

"Julie Taylor, get out here now!" Tami was shocked when she saw her running up and down the room. Almost panicked.

What was her eldest doing in there...? 'I hope she's not having sex cause she knows what I feel about that...?'

"And I'm sure she will be grounded for life, Julie Taylor!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you hiding, huh," said my mom with her eyebrow raised and hands sternly by her sides.

I double checked to make sure the babies were comfortable before I answered her as calmly as I could while internally, I am having a melt down. "It's not what it looks like. And no, to answer your question, 'I am NOT' having sex."

Tami slightly relaxed and smiled. "Well, your father and I are off to run some errands for Mr. Stevenson. We will be leaving at 2 so you have the house keys and my number. Call..."

"Yeah sure," I said also relaxed and relieved. Cause if she found out my secret, she'd run and tell dad for sure. And I don't want to partake in drama. "When will you be back...?" "Why," she asked suspiciously. 'Uh oh, think before you talk Julie Taylor,' I chastised. "I just want to know if I can go to Tyra's to help her with homework. You know Tyra doesn't like homework so, I volunteered to help her study." "Okay, well, just making sure cause I don't want to be finding out you're doing drugs or having sex at this age." 'Sure...,' I rolled my eyes. She thinks I'm still twelve. "Whatever, well, I'm off! Bye! C- Ya!"

And so, I told Tyra my plan. She bugged her sister into it. Now, it's the 3 of us plus Landry that knows the secret.

Not Matt. He'll find out soon.

If I ever tell him. He is going to come over with his Math assignment. We were supposed to meet up for a study date. I guess he's late as I checked my watch.

Matt drove his car over to the Taylor home. He sat in it for a while with the flowers and note he got for his girl. 'Man, I hope that she's not mad that I'm late.'

Matt knocked and she came to the door, greeting him. They made out and forgot about the assignment. That's when Matt decided to put the ring on her finger. "It's a love ring," he kissed her cheek. She looked at the brilliant diamond. "Holy, where in the world...?" "Babe, I got it just for you. I love you so much cause you're my Jules and you always will be..." She felt she was ready to tell him now. Taking a deep breath, she brought him to the shed. "Come here, I want to show you something. I also have a surprise for you. Two."

Okay, what the fuck as he looked into the cradles. Babies. Twins to be precise lying in the small wooden things Tyra made.

"Meet my son and daughter, Natalie Hope Taylor and Eli Jackson Taylor." "Back up," he said in wonder as he touched the tiny things' hands. "When did you have a baby...?"

'That I know nothing about...?'

"Come on Julie, you can't 'keep' a baby...," he said to her confession.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric and Tami are out shopping for the Stevensons when they knocked down J.D. McCoy. He got up, said some smack talk, and walked off. Eric looked at Tami speechless. "Well, the kid is at it again." Tami still felt terrible for the family of McCoys. Especially Katie. Her divorce practically left her homeless. Joe refused to give them a penny. The prick refused to speak to a lawyer. He was hiding something awful. A nightmare for the mother and son. He gambled away the money at a bar with some guy known as Joseph Clemmings. He is a dangerous man with a secret past. He killed his former friend over a debt. Petty gambling cause he felt cheated.

Now Joe owes him big time.

Katie: This is just a punch in the gut. She said as she read over Joe's lawyer's note. She was to be sued over the boy and it's likely Joe will get custody. She doesn't even have money now to be sued over.

But, her luck will come in the form of one lonely Dr.

Joseph Chad. He'll be her savior.

And also, J.D.'s.

Joe is drinking himself silly over the loss. He couldn't believe someone ripped him off! Well, take it back, he 'tried' to rip Joseph off.

It turned to be a pretty shitty night.

Conrad: It's on the house, Joe!

"Thanks, you know now, I'll have to deal with Katie's lawyer...?"

Conrad: Perk up! You can always ampee the money. Double it. No. Triple it.

Julie eyed Matt incredulously. "What, I can't give them to the adoption agency and 'let them take care of it!'"

"But, keeping them would be too 'wrong.' Plus, how will you tell your parents or do you plan to tell them...?"

"This is ridiculous! I'll take care of it, myself!"


	4. Chapter 4

Matt rushed after Julie. "Julie! Julie!"

She stopped calmly. "What..., Come to apologize and say you want me to keep the baby...?"

"Babe, you know that's not what I meant. And I am sorry. I want you to keep the babies. Just let me help, please!?"

She smirked. "I can't stay mad at you for long." He breathed out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were going to kill my ring."

"Ha Ha Lar!" They went back to the house. "Tyra is coming over." He was confused. "On the phone, you said we were going there."

"Lied to get my parents off my back." "Julie. Julie. Julie. You naughty girl!" He cracked up laughing. Gods, he loved her wit. She always gave him something to be cheerful about. That's why he couldn't stand their first break up. It hurt him so much.

And he pretended to be with Carlotta to get rid of the nuisance that is love.

"We're not perfect Jules. And I don't want it any other way." "Me too," she said joyfully eyes full of adoration. They grabbed each other's hand. "E.J. and Natalie huh?" E.J. is short for Eli Jackson.

"Yep, perfect choice...?" "Definitely."


	5. Chapter 5

**"Old Face" **

Carlotta is back with a baby bump. Due to deliver any day now.

'I hope Matt will be welcoming when I tell him...' She was raped in Guatemala and came back pregnant.

And now, she wants Matt again but he's with Julie. It'll be disastrous when she goes to see him to sell him that the kid's his when it's the rapist's.

Julie was hanging out with Tyra and Matt when she showed up. At grandma's and boy did Mrs. Saracen try to shoo her away upon seeing what she's carrying. "Carlotta, you are not pregnant! And it sure the Hell can't be my boy's!"

"But it is mam...," she whined pitifully. Grandma looked at her sternly. "Go away before I call the cops!"

Sneaky wench!

Julie's babies were tickled relentless by Matt and her best friend like a sister.

Tyra took a camera out. "Say cheese!" She snapped and it made the babies fussy.

Carlotta finally found her ex at Julie's.

She bumped into Tim. "What are you doing here," he said pissed. "Just here to see Matt."

He looked at her funny. "Go away Carlotta. He doesn't need you!"

"But you see, I am pregnant."

'You're crapping. Matt did 'NOT' get you pregnant!"

"I have it right here, the paperwork that it's his."

**Author's note: This is the beginning of a Tulie but will remain Mulie (eventually). **

**I made a certain character 'kind of evil.' **


	6. Chapter 6

Tim and Carlotta wondered into the house full of people.

Carlotta: Matt...

He looked up at her in wonder and then, followed his eyes to her stomach. It was protruding.

"Now, how up here...," he got up. "First off, you left. To Guatemala?"

Tim: And apparently she's back. And pregnant. "Guess what 'Matt Baby Daddy'," he said sarcastically. "It's yours'..."

He slammed down the brakes. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, TIM...!?"

Julie glared at all three and then to Matt, "Go to Carlotta." She was crushed and Matt is about to pass out.

"Tell me you're all joking...?" He laughed. "Come on this is too coincidental, she shows up here. Pregnant. And 'HUGE' as a 'HOUSE' and I am immediately thrown into the fire!"

Tim: Matt, you had sex with her...

"So the FUCK WHAT!?"

"Matt," Julie stared at him appalled.

He looked around at the accusing faces and then, turned to Carlotta. "You've ruined my life! So, get the fuck out and away from me!"


	7. Chapter 7

Carlotta was in misery once again, with no one to father her child.

She met Wyatt at a party. They got drunk together and she apparently slept with him when he raped her through the Cocktail.

She drank and drank until she passed out. Then, Wyatt got on top of her and assaulted her. When he finished, he tossed her onto the street.

She remembers waking up, feeling empty. Walking to no particular destination. Just that her feet knew whose arms she was fleeing. She was weak, tired, dehydrated, and frustrated. Couldn't stop the feeling of memory loss. The guy violated her and passed her off.

To whomever wanted her. Or wanted a piece of ass.

She felt like an ass. All she wanted to do was have fun.

She was dying of thirst for the longest time, but not for a drink but for love and companionship. So, she used Matt. She used him to 'feel.'

And now, she feels like a dumb bitch!

Matt took her appearance and disappearance in shock. She came home to him and he rejected her. Why...? Julie went with Tim Riggins. Julie chose Tim's side. Carlotta was a good girl. She gave him her belief in him. Now, she's gone and that baby is gone.

Julie: Don't know, he seemed genuine. Tim gave her one of those Tim Riggins' look. "Okay, and he did screw her... And the timing is right..."

"Julie, do what's best for your kids. And Matt's not right for them. I can be that choice."


	8. Chapter 8

"You're a heathen Tim! You screw up everything!" She screamed.

"Oh, I'm a heathen! Look at you, 'Miss I'm- All- Screwed- Up- Because- Of- A- Guy Julie Taylor...!' He mocked. Tim breathed and tried to do that counting technique he was taught by Buddy. Sometimes, he'd say things. Things that come out of his mouth that makes people turn on him and gets him in trouble. But, that's the lovable Tim. Funny. Twisted. Evil minded. Someone who needs a shrink.

Julie hated it because she knew it was the truth. She was a joke. A joke without Matt Saracen. She hated it because he had point. She practically 'breathed' with Matt and living anything 'but' sucked.

She felt empty.

Like her life lived and depended on Matt.

And she couldn't escape this reality.

Tim continued to antagonize the situation. He wanted her to move on. Be mad at Matt.

But she couldn't just 'forget.' It was hard to explain because she wanted it to be that way.

Matt went into the cab. He had just one bag and a case of beer in his hand. Also, his wallet with little cash.

It's time he makes up to Carlotta. The 'real girl' or he thinks.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're a myth buster, Tim," said one of the football players. He slapped his hand. "Thanks, man, I really need a party and a drink. What's say, we burn one...?" "Fo' sure," nodded the baller.

They went to pick up Chad and the 3 went to Valley where all the action was.

"I understand it went hard with Julie." He said patting his friend and leader on the back. "Should hook up with another girl... Maybe, get her jealous?"

"Nah, Julie is too smart."

'Sometimes, I wish she wasn't. Too smart for her own good.'

'Like Lyla...'

He was watching her and she noticed so she walked over to him. "Hey Tim..." "Garrity," he kissed her on the cheek. "I want you Tim..." Why the sudden turn around, he wondered as she grabbed him for a hug. "I had some time and I missed you. I don't want any parity between us."

"Fuck Lyla," he moaned with her. She pulled on her clothes and tossed him his. "Take me away Tim. Take me to your world..."

Julie really thought about Tim's proposition. Could she be with him? 'Really' do it...? Maybe, it is time. She needed to be on her own without the influence of Matt for once. Live her own life the way she wanted to. But, will getting with Riggins do anything at all...? Or will it just intensify her feelings...?

Lyla laughed drunk and Tim was drunk with her. They were far gone with each other. He toasted to her. "To Garrity. To Texas Forever..."

"Texas," she nodded.

"On 3!"


End file.
